1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to tissue repair, regeneration and engineering, cellular management devices and methods, and in particular to internal implantable and external surface-mount tissue generative devices accommodating cellular manipulative influence factors, which collectively can be introduced into and applied to tissue generation zones.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the medical field, which is broadly defined to include medicine, dentistry, veterinary medicine, etc., tissue reconstruction, closure, healing and repair are important aspects of many medical procedures. Such broad intentions generally involve control and manipulation at the cellular level, including the application of various influence factors known to signal cells to grow, reproduce, migrate, align and otherwise respond positively. Applying properly indicated influence factors, including pharmacological, chemical, antimicrobial, electromagnetic force (EMF), pressure differential (negative and positive), bioengineered cells for seeding, thermal energy, acoustic energy (e.g., ultrasound), mechanical and other influence factors, has been shown to significantly improve patient outcomes across a wide range of medical conditions and treatment procedures.
The prior art includes technologies and methodologies for positively influencing cellular migration and regeneration. For example, the Zamierowski U.S. Pat. No. 4,969,880; U.S. Pat. No. 5,100,396; U.S. Pat. No. 5,261,893; U.S. Pat. No. 5,527,293; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,071,267 are incorporated herein by reference and disclose the use of pressure gradients, i.e., vacuum/negative and positive pressure, to effect wound closure and fluid drainage from wounds, including surgical incision sites. Such pressure gradients can be established by applying porous foam material either internally or externally to a wound, covering same with a permeable, semi-permeable, or impervious membrane, and connecting a suction vacuum source thereto. Fluid drawn from the patient is collected for disposal. Such fluid control methodologies have been shown to achieve significant improvements in patient outcomes. Another aspect of fluid management, postoperative and otherwise, relates to the application of fluids to wound sites for purposes of irrigation, infection control, pain control, growth factor application, etc. Wound drainage devices are also used to achieve fixation and immobility of the tissues, thus aiding healing and closure. This can be accomplished by both internal closed wound drainage and external vacuum devices. Fixation of tissues in apposition can also be achieved by bolus tie-over dressings (e.g., Stent dressings), taping, strapping and (contact) casting.
Cells can be subjected to physical forces and/or chemical signals in order to achieve desired endpoints or therapy goals. For example, mechano-transduction force signal characteristics are known to influence cell behavior. Tension, compression and shear mechanical forces can be applied to encourage tissue regeneration and wound closure. Still further, electro-magnetic force (EMF) is known to encourage cellular growth and closure.
Cellular movement or “migration” is an important aspect of healing. The present invention applies various forces and other influences to accomplish cell migration in order to achieve closure and healing. In order for a cell to accomplish repair of an injured tissue, it must “migrate” into the defect and replace the missing cells and/or their functions in the damaged tissue. The same property is required for tissue engineering schema. Cells must multiply and migrate into desired shapes, beds or scaffolding to create a desired engineered tissue result. The present invention addresses regenerating and repairing a wide range of tissue types in connection with a virtually unlimited range of medical treatment procedures and desired outcomes.
Heretofore, there has not been available a cellular control system and method with the advantages and features of the present invention, including the combination of inter-tissue devices with influence factors.